


one last exhibition skate

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Series: Drabble Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: Years later, Yuri returns the favor and (tries to) help Otabek choreograph his exhibition skate.





	one last exhibition skate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).



> A prompt from @ashiiblack for my 400 followers drabble giveaway! Yuri returns the favor and helps Otabek with his exhibition skate in a future event.
> 
> There are hints of Otayuri because it's me. :)

“No, no. You need to bend back and glide. Right now it just looks like you’re sitting on your heels. Trust your body to feel its center of gravity,” Yuri said impatiently, tapping the tip of his skate against the ice.

Otabek looked up at Yuri with a tired not-glare from where he had fallen squarely on his ass on the ice and stretched out his arms over his head.

“You make it look so effortless, Yuri, but I just don’t have the flexibility that you do,” Otabek said, extending his legs, too, until he was lying spread-eagled on the ice. The cold seeped into his clothing, soothing his aching muscles. “I know you want to help me with my exhibition skate, but I’m just not able to do the same moves you can. We’ll figure something out.”

Yuri sighed and scratched the back of his head in thought.

“Well, we’re not going to get anything choreographed with you lying on the ice there. Come on.” Yuri reached out his hand to Otabek to haul him up, only to squeak in surprise as the other skater tugged him down onto the ice with him, cushioning the blonde’s fall with his chest.

“Oof!” The breath was knocked from Yuri’s chest on the impact. “What was that for, you asshole?” He smacked Otabek on the chest with his hand, but left it there. It felt nice, curled up against him.

Otabek smirked and wrapped his arm around Yuri’s bare shoulders. “This is an angle you never really see the rink from, not unless you’ve fallen hard and you’re not focused on the ceiling then. It’s a different perspective.”

“Yeah, and not one that you should want to see often,” Yuri snarked back with a smile. “Time to get up and keep going. We’ve almost got this down. The audience is going to be blown away.”

“Yeah, okay. Let’s do this.” Otabek sat up and shook his head to clear it. He heaved his body off of the ice and grabbed for Yuri’s hand, much like the blonde had tried to do for him moments before. They did a loop around the ice to warm up again and then threw themselves back into choreographing Otabek’s last exhibition skate of his professional career...not that Yuri knew that yet.


End file.
